Polaris
by Karuka-chan
Summary: Yullen: The northern star is the brightest in the sky. This is where Allen is from, a complex planet in turmoil. During his time on earth he meets wannabe samurai Kanda Yuu, his stay on earth however lasts only for 7 months. Can these two fall in love or will they let everything fall apart?


**This was the Northern star entry of Yullen Week 2012. It's a multi-chapter theme and didn't work with the way the story was set up so now its just a story all on its own. **

**Please** **do enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Silver

The Northern Star is one of the brightest stars and has a name that makes the star even more elegant: Polaris. There is a world unseen by humans that reside in the star Polaris, that planet itself is called Polaris and is rather small.

The people of this planet look human but have an exotic beauty to them. Humans would pass them off as either very gorgeous people of something from myths and legends. Polaris was supported by the powers of three individuals called 'Pillars' who hold the balance of their lands such as the water and air. Each Pillar has certain elements that they must protect in order for the balance to work. But over time the Pillars begin to grow weak and must find a mate that can help them maintain their powers and the planet.

Pillars at the age of fifteen must travel to Earth and find their mate, bring them back to Polaris and live in the temples with their mate for the rest of their lives. However, if a Pillar doesn't find a mate on Earth in the span of at least seven months, then a council member(1) will come and take the Pillar back to Polaris and have the people vote for a Polarisan to become the Pillars mate.

* * *

A boy with an ethereal air about him lay on a bed covered with white gossamer and satin, all around him was a wall less room that looked out into the scenery. Tall ivory pillars stood to make a square around the bed and a little bit of room for comfort. In between the pillars was a bar that held silk curtains and drapes with silver lining.

A soft wind blew, causing the fabrics to flow with the wind. The boy sighed into the wind and smiled softly, his pure white hair moving from his face. Ever since he had turned four years of age, he had known that he was a Pillar. He could hear whispers in the wind and see people flickering in the light of day. Next to the boy was a golden ball with angel wings and a lions tail; it sat stock still, as if it was asleep.

"Nee, Timcanpy? Oi, wake up." The boys' melodic voice sounded. At the sound of his masters' voice, the said Timcanpy moved and flew up to land on the boys' head.

"Hahaha! Tim~ guess what today is?" Timcanpy flew of off the boys' head and landed in his extended hand; cocking his body to the side as if asking what was so special about the day. The boy laughed again before cuddling his face against Timcanpy.

"It's my birthday silly!" the boy cheered before throwing Timcanpy up into the air and jumping off of his bed. Flowing along with him was the white long-sleeved tunic that went just below his waist; around his slender waist was a silver scarf that had white beads tied into it. He was wearing a pair of white booty shorts that had a silver charm hanging from the hem.

He walked over to the edge of his room and leaned against one of the columns. Looking down he saw the forest that surround his temple, the forest was filled with many white barked trees with a mix of gold and silver leaves. In the distance was a large city where all of the council men and nobles lived and worked. 'Mana, you were right. The world is better when all three pillars are awake.'

"Allen." a man's voice sounded from the other side of the room. Allen turned around to see Council man Neah; the man was tall and muscular and had black wavy hair and golden eyes, not to mention his gray skin.

"Uncle Neah!" Allen exclaimed as he ran over to hug his adopted uncle. However, before he could embrace his uncle, Neah held up his hand which held his charm that designated him as one of the council members.

"You know the rules Allen; you are not to touch another man until you have mated for life." Allen pouted at this but nodded and went over to his bed and sat.

"Good boy. Now as your Uncle I wish you a happy birthday. As a council member, I must speak with you. Allen Walker, Pillar of Light and Wind; today is your fifteenth year. On this day you are to travel to the planet Earth where you will spend seven months searching for your life mate. I understand that you have been told of circumstances where your life mate will be Polarisan correct?" Neah stated with a change of his voice, the tone more professional. Allen nodded as a response.

"Good." Neah said as he began to turn towards the exit.

"Uncle? Do you think Mana is happy where he is?" Allen asked, looking down at his lap in sorrow. Neah smiled and walked up to his nephew; he crouched down so that he was able to see the young boys face.

"My brother is very happy, he gets to look down from the Gods and see his beautiful – "Adopted" – son who is a Pillar. I have no doubt that he is happy." Neah consoled while Allen added the adopted part with a cynical tone.

Neah stood and beckoned Allen to follow as he led his nephew to the Amaryllis Temple.

The temple was on the small side and stood in the middle of a cobalt colored lake. The temple was every color yet no color at all and had emerald green ivy crawling up the walls and curling around columns. At the entrance stood a group a men all wearing black tunics along with long pants; around their necks was charm. As Allen and Neah walked up to the men; they all surrounded Allen so that he was out of any spectators' sight.

"Allen Walker, Pillar of Light and Wind; please follow us." a council man with pale blue hair stated before turning around and leading the group inside the temple. Allen nodded and followed while glancing at his uncle from time to time. Once they passed through several lengths of hallway, they stopped at a large door made of ivory. The door was decorated with patterns of animals and plants that weren't of their world.

"This is the doorway that leads you to a similar door on the planet Earth, Council man Neah will follow you until you have properly met your temporary guardian. Your guardian is a Polarisan General by the name Cross Marian." another council member said from behind Allen. Neah nodded as the group of men separated enough for the door to open. With bows from all of the council men, Allen and his uncle were led through the door and into a blinding light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neah stepped out of the door first just to make sure that there was no one who was able to touch or harm his nephew. After deeming it safe, the council man stepped aside to let Allen pass by him. Allen looked around him in awe; everything about the temple was different. The trees were brown instead of white and the leaves were green instead of gold and silver. Even the sky was a little different; it was blue instead of a soft yellow. While Allen looked around in awe, Neah was looking around for Cross.

Allen smiled and hugged Timcanpy to his chest, hoping that finding his mate wouldn't take too long. Polaris needed him to produce their wind and light; he had left up to seven months of power so that they weren't in trouble but having a Pillar away was still not good for the planet, his thoughts however were interrupted by his uncle nudging Timcanpy to get his attention.

"Your temporary guardian is here." Neah sounded before pointing towards a Polarisan with long brushed red hair and a white mask covering half of his face. Allen cocked his head to the side and was about to ask why a Polarisan was here when the man reached them.

"Allen, this is Cross Marian. He is a Polarisan general who has accepted the role of your guardian for the next seven months on Earth." Allen's uncle explained. Cross looked away and began to leave when Neah nudged Allen to follow.

"Aren't you coming too?" Allen asked sadly, not wanting to leave his uncle. Neah shook his head before leaving his nephew to his friend. Allen watched his uncle leave with a small pain in his heart, the memories of being abandoned beginning to swallow him. Seeing his master look so sad, Timcanpy landed on Allen's white haired head and began to sway his tail back and forth.

"Thanks Tim; let's go." Allen whispered before turning and running to catch up to his temporary guardian.

* * *

**Thanks for readng! As I mentioned earlier, this was orininally for Yullen week but since it was so long I chose to make it a seperate story.**

**(1)- a council man is somewhat like a group of leaders that make decisions for the planet**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
